


and show me everything

by clytemnestras



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Comment Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: the last scoobies, after-the-end





	and show me everything

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 23/4/14, slightly altered

They're probably all that's left, now.

It wasn't just _an_ end this time; your basic fight till the smoke clears, cough up the blood and stumble into the shower type deal. The darker the sky got the more it looked like  _the_  end. Of it all. 

  
There was no fighting to be done, no magic that could save them. Just a couple of bedtime stories and a half-empty bottle of Jack.  
  
Spike passes it to Willow and they share a conspiratory smile because deja vu is dead as dust around them and time changes everyone. She takes a deep swig and slips it to Wesley who is already laughing when the ground splits beneath his feet.  
  
He's drunk, and his gun is worthless, and his heart is long dead and everything is already falling so _fuck it_ , fuck it all. He throws the bottle into the chasm that their truck is hanging on the edge of, that his feet are dangling into and gropes around behind him so he can pull one or both his comrades in for a kiss. Comfort is a sweat-cool body in a burning world.   
  
"I always wondered what the final days would be like - I've seen so many now that a final finale seems... anticlimactic."  
  
"You're missing the point mate - this is just the pre-show. The fire and ice and all that lark, it's just for the universe to get its shits and giggles, believe me." Spike climbs off the back of the truck and sits beside Wes, finding the ghost of a thrill when the ground begins to crumble underfoot. "You've gotta wait to see how it ends."  
  
Willow smiles at the men and then at the sky. "You really think we'll live long enough to see it?"  
  
"Baby, I think we'll live forever."


End file.
